Sunflower (Xiuyeol)
by Wu Yixiu
Summary: No Summary. GS!/ Oneshoot / Xiuyeol / Xiuchan / Chanxiu / Chanyeol - Xiumin.
Chanyeol mendapat tugas piket hari ini dan harus mengembalikan beberapa perlengkapan olahraga yang kelasnya pinjam. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara orang menyanyi dari arah dalam gedung olahraga dan memberanikan dirinya untuk mengintip dari jendela. Tinggi badannya menguntungkannya kali ini karena hanya dengan berjingkat sedikit ia bisa melihat kedalam.

Terlihat sosok Minseok sedang duduk di pelipir panggung gedung olahraga dan bernyanyi. Ia terpesona pada pemandangan yang tertangkap matanya sekarang. Tak biasanya gadis mungil itu bernyanyi. Ia pikir Minseok hanya suka berteriak saja.

 **-xoxo-**

 **Chanyeol X Minseok**

 **Romance / GS!**

 **Rated T**

 **Ini FF terinspirasi dari Lagu INFINITE – Love Letter. Menurutku ini lagunya pas banget buat penggambaran perasaan Chanyeol disini :D Yang mau sambil dengerin lagunya boleh, gak juga gak masalah! Wekekeke #plaakk**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Sequel)**

 _ **Ada begitu banyak lagu-lagu cinta seperti ini**_

 _ **Tapi kenapa aku terus menyanyikannya?**_

 _ **Kau tidak mengerti, kau tidak mencintaiku**_

 _ **Aku telah jatuh padamu saat itu**_

 **#**

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah meja dekat meja Minseok. Ia memetik senar gitarnya lalu memutar tuning key gitar untuk mengatur senar gitar yang ia rasa kurang pas. Ia memetik kembali dan mengiringi Jongdae menyanyi. Kontes menyanyi sebentar lagi akan diadakan di sekolah mereka.

Semua orang menatap ke arah Jongdae dengan tatapan kagum. Ya, siapa yang tidak akan terpikat suara nada tinggi semerdu itu. chanyeol diam-diam menatap ke arah Minseok yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. Uh, siapapun harus mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa Minseok pun sedang menatap ke arah Jongdae seperti anak-anak yang lain. Bukan padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menggitar lebih bersemangat lagi. Chanyeol ikut mengiringi Jongdae dengan suara beratnya. Semua anak semakin antusias. Ia melirik ke arah meja Minseok sekali lagi tapi gadis itu kini telah menghilang entah kemana.

Senyum Chanyeol menyusut tapi tangan Jongdae menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya menampilkan senyumnya kembali meski terpaksa.

Minseok melangkah pergi menjauh dari kelasnya. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin menikmati suara Jongdae juga tapi seseorang memberitahunya untuk pergi ke ruang guru sekarang.

Minseok menunduk ketika Guru Kim memandangnya lalu menyodorkan selembar kertas padanya, "ikutlah, Minseok! Ini kesempatanmu!" kata Guru Kim.

Minseok mengambil selembaran itu dengan ragu lalu memohon diri, "saya akan memikirkannya dulu! Terimakasih! Saya permisi!" katanya.

Minseok memandang secarik kertas di tangannya. itu adalah surat formulir pendaftaran untuk ikut kontes bernyanyi putri. Minseok membuang napas. Ia tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk melakukannya. Ia bukan seorang Kim Jongdae yang mempunyai nada tinggi. Suaranya bisa dikatakan biasa tapi kenapa Guru Kim – guru seni musik – selalu saja memaksanya untuk ikut.

Minseok memilih tidak kembali ke kelasnya. Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya dulu di gedung olahraga sekolah. Lagipula dua jam pelajaran ke depan kosong karena guru mereka pergi ke luar kota.

 **-xoxo-**

 _ **Awalnya, kulihat punggungmu begitu indah**_

 _ **Jadi tanpa sadar aku mulai bicara denganmu**_

 _ **Aku mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkannya**_

 _ **Tapi aku berharap kau akan tersenyum**_

 _ **Mungkin aku terlalu serakah**_

 **#**

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap punggung Minseok yang berjalan di depannya. sebelumnya ia tak pernah tahu bahwa punggung gadis itu terlihat indah. Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan jika sekarang ia berlari dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Minseok dan menyapanya dengan riang.

Sejak hari dimana ia mendengar Minseok menyanyi sendirian di gedung olahraga, Chanyeol mulai menyukainya. Sebenarnya ia tak mengerti akan perasaannya itu jika saja kakaknya tak memberitahunya.

"Itu artinya kau jatuh cinta padanya!"

Setiap hari Chanyeol selalu memikirkan cara bagaimana ia bisa memulai sebuah percakapan biasa dengan Minseok. tapi ketika ia memikirkannya ia tidakmemiliki bahan yang pas untuk diobrolkan. Ia sering iri pada teman-teman sekelas lainnya karena mereka bisa bebas bicara pada Minseok.

Karena sejak awal ia memang jarang mengobrol dengan Minseok. Gadis itu bukan gadis tipe cerewet seperti yang lain. Dia hanya banyak bicara pada orang-orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Selebihnya ia hanya akan bicara lewat tatapan atau gerakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah lalu memilih menyeberang jalan ke sisi jalan lain. Ia kini menyamakan langkahnya dengan Minseok. Ia juga bisa melihat sisi wajah Minseok yang sedang berjalan meski jarak mereka terbilang tidak dekat. Chanyeol tetap merasa bahagia.

Rumah mereka berdekatan. Gedung apartemen Minseok berada di depan gedung apartemennya. Sebelumnya ia juga tak menyadari hal itu. Tapi ketika matanya mulai mengarah pada Minseok, ia mulai dikejutkan oleh fakta-fakta yang sebelumnya tak ia hiraukan keberadaannya.

Inikah hebatnya perasaan cinta? Membuat hal kecilpun menjadi begitu terlihat dimatanya.

Chanyeol berbelok ke toko kakaknya. Seperti biasa ia selalu membantu kakaknya lebih dulu di toko bunga. Kakaknya terlihat sedang menyemprot beberapa tanaman bunga di depan toko saat Chanyeol datang mendekat.

"Biar aku saja yang lakukan!" kata Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Yura. Ia melepas celemeknya agar dipakai oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat senang hari ini!" kata Yura saat merapikan beberapa letak bunga dalam vas. Ia juga memotong beberapa daun bunga yang terlihat mengganggu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Noona, tanaman bunga apa ini? Aku baru melihatnya!" Chanyeol melongok ke arak kakaknya, menuntut jawaban.

Mau tidak mau Yura mendatangi adiknya dan melihat bunga apa yang dimaksud adiknya itu, "itu bunga Matahari, namanya vanilla ice!" jawab Yura, "ah, aku mendapat sesuatu saat membelinya!"

Yura memasuki tokonya dan mengambil dua tangkai bunga matahari, "ini bunga matahari sunsmile! Cocok dengan kepribadianmu bukan? Kau juga menjulang!" kata Yura membuat Chanyeol mengerut, entah kakaknya sedang memujinya atau sedang menghinanya sekarang.

"Kau bilang kau sedang menyukai seseorang! Bunga ini bisa mewakili perasaanmu dan dirimu! Kau orang yang hangat dan ceria terlebih filosofi bunga matahari yang selalu melihat ke arah matahari melambangkan kesetiaan dan rasa kagum!" jelas Yura panjang lebar dan Chanyeol di hadapannya terlihat berpikir memahami setiap ucapan kakaknya yang cepat dan tak berjeda itu.

 **-xoxo-**

 _ **Oh sayang, tidak bisa seperti ini**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, hatiku gemetar**_

 _ **Jadi aku menuliskan hatiku dalam sebuah surat**_

 _ **Sehingga aku dapat memberitahumu bagaimana perasaanku**_

 _ **Bahwa hatiku hanya memikirkanmu**_

 _ **Tidak bisa berhenti, aku ingin tahu**_

 **#**

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol kini menjadi anak yang rajin. Ia selalu bnagun jam lima pagi dan pergi berolahraga. Sebenarnya bukan itu, dia hanya berlari ke apartemen seberang untuk menyisipkan bunga matahari di loker apartemen Minseok kenudian ia segera berlari kembali ke apartemennya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Ia tak menemukan Bunga Matahari disana seperti biasanya. Ia menjadi sedikit merasa kecewa karenanya, ya hanya sedikit seharusnya. Tapi nyatanya itu berpengaruh jelas hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya sekarang.

Chanyeol menyapa Minseok yang berlalu di depannya dengan tertunduk. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Minseok, "orang itu menitipkan ini padaku tadi! Dia minta maaf karena telat mengantarnya!" Minseok mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang berada di depannya.

Chanyeol memaksakan diri sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa pada Minseok. Meski sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak. Sejak hari berhujan kemarin ia menjadi sedikit berani memulai pembicaraan dengan Minseok, seperti pagi ini.

Meski tadi ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri di atas tempat tidur dengan frustasi karena ia terlambat bangun. Sekarang Chanyeol tidak menyesal ia bangun kesiangan hari ini jika akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum dengan cerah, "terima kasih!" kata Minseok.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kaku, "apa kita, ah, maksudku apakah aku bisa berangkat ke sekolah denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk pipinya malu.

"Tentu saja!" kata Minseok membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dengan cerah tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar lalu mencoba menahan wajahnya untuk tidak berekspresi berlebihan.

"Apa kau suka bunga matahari itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk bunga matahari yang kini tergenggam erat di tangan Minseok. Biasanya Minseok akan kembali lagi ke apartemennya untuk meletakkan bunga itu lebih dulu di rumah tapi hari ini terpaksa ia membawanya.

Minseok mengangguk dan membuat senyum Chanyeol melebar senang. Minseok menatap Chanyeol dengan heran, "sepertinya ada hal bagus yang terjadi padamu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang ditanya seperti itu langsung mengibaskan tangannya, "tidak! Hanya saja aku berharap demikian!" Minseok hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum memandangi bunga mataharinya.

 **.**

"Ah, Bunga Matahari! Darimana kau mendapatkannya, Minseok?" tanya Jongdae ketika Minseok meletakkan bunga matahari itu di atas mejanya.

"Dari seseorang!" kata Minseok dan segera mendudukan dirinya.

Jongdae terlihat mengangguk paham. "kupikir kau mengambilnya entah dimana untuk dijadikan cemilan! Kau kan mirip hamster!" kata Jongdae yang menuai pukulan dari Minseok. tentu saja gadis itu tak memukul Jongdae dengan serius.

"Hey, aku hanya becanda! Lagipula apa kau tahu filosofi bunga matahari?" tanya Jongdae yang langsung dibalas gelengan lucu oleh Minseok, "nanti aku akan memberitahumu! Aku akan berlatih dulu dengan Chanyeol!" kata Jongdae.

"Tumben sekali dia datang siang!" gumam Jongdae lalu pergi ke arah bangku Chanyeol.

Minseok menatap bunga mataharinya lalu menatap Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang dengan sesekali diselingi oleh tawa yang berderai. Merdu dan begitu khas. Mata Minseok tak sengaja bertautan dengan mata Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol dengan segera mengalihkan matanya menatap Jongdae kembali.

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya seolah memikirkan sesuatu lalu ia menggeleng cepat.

 **-xoxo-**

 _ **Jujur kau memang memesona**_

 _ **Bahkan tidak ada lagu yang manis yang dapat mengungkapkanmu**_

 _ **Kamu tidak mengerti, kamu tidak mencintaiku**_

 _ **Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan membingungkan ini sebelumnya**_

 **#**

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di pelipir panggung gedung olahraga. Ia memetik gitarnya sesuai lagu yang pernah Minseok nyanyikan disana. Ia hanya bersenandung karena dia memang tidak hapal lirik lagu tersebut.

Minseok menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat masih tenggelam dengan dunianya itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya hari ini untuk menyendiri disana dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan besar itu yang sempat ia buka hanya sedikit.

Minseok berjalan perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam ruang seni musik meski harus berjinjit dengan susah payah. Ia menatap Jongdae sedang berlatih disana dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Ia menarik dirinya menjauh dari sana. Wajahnya tertunduk dengan jalan yang terlihat lesu.

Dug!

Minseok kaget ketika ia tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang. Ia segera mengangguk, "maafkan aku!" ucapnya cepat dan akan segera beranjak dari sana tapi langkahnya selalu searah dengan langkah orang di depannya. Minseok mendongak dan kali ini ia terperangah karena menangkat sebuah cengiran khas dari seorang Park Chanyeol disana.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol menyadarkan Minseok.

"Aku, aku mau pulang!" kata Minseok tertunduk kembali dan akan berjalan melewati Chanyeol tapi segera dicegah kembali oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita pulang bersama!" kata Chanyeol membuat kaki Minseok tiba-tiba kelu, "aku akan mengembalikan ini dulu ke ruang seni! Jadi tunggulah sebentar!" Chanyeol memperlihatkan sebuah tas besar yang bertengger di belakang tubuh tingginya – yang Minseok yakini tas itu berisi gitar.

Minseok hanya mengangguk dan membuat Chanyeol segera berlari dengan senyuman cerah, _"hey, Minseok! bahkan sekarang hatiku bergetar sangat hebat! Tapi kenapa mulutku sekarang bisa dengan lancar mengucapkan kata yang tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya padamu?"_ pikir Chanyeol.

 **-xoxo-**

 _ **Saat aku melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam**_

 _ **Aku hanya terus berjalan**_

 _ **Aku tidak menunjukkannya tapi aku berharap kau ada disana**_

 _ **Mungkin aku terlalu serakah**_

 **#**

Chanyeol tak hentinya tersenyum. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan Minseok yang terlihat gugup dan tak tenang sejak tadi berjalan di samping Chanyeol. Bukan karena tinggi badan mereka yang berselisih terlampau banyak.

Sejak Jongdae mengatakan tentang arti Bunga Matahari padanya hari ini. ia sedikit menjadi kacau dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di sekitarnya. Seperti memergoki Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada di gedung olahraga, terlebih Chanyeol juga terlihat memainkan lagu yang biasanya ia nyanyikan disana sebelum pulang.

"Minseok!"

"Ya?!" jawab Minseok dengan sedikit berteriak karena ia kaget dipanggil oleh Chanyeol secara mendadak.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "apa kau sedang melamun? Karena aku sudah ketahuan menjadi kurir bunga untukmu. Bagaimana jika hari ini kau mengambilnya sendiri dari Toko Bunga kakakku?"

Minseok mengercapkan matanya, "eh?" Minseok memasang tampang bingung yang menurut Chanyeol itu adalah ekspresi terimut Minseok yang pernah ia lihat.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "kau terlihat seperti hamster sekarang, Minseok!" Minseok memanyunkan bibirnya lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan langkah kesal, "tapi saat kau tertidur di kelas kau mirip seperti anak kucing! Lalu terlihat seperti tupai ketika kau melompat kesana kemari!" lanjut Cjanyeol dan Minseok nampak tak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol tersebut.

"Dulu kupikir hanya menatap punggungmu saja membuatku bahagia tapi ketika berjalan di sampingmu dengan tangan yang selalu bersentuhan tanpa sengaja itu lebih membuatku merasa bahagia!" kata Chanyeol dalam hati lalu menyusul Minseok, meraih tangan gadis mungil itu untuk segera berlari menyeberang ke sisi jalan yang lain.

Chanyeol mungkin tak menyadari Minseok yang nampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang mendadak itu. ia masih menatap tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan wajahnya terlihat rumit menatap ke arah sisi wajah Chanyeol yang masih saja tersenyum dengan cerah.

 **-xoxo-**

 _ **Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini**_

 _ **Sehingga aku menyalakan lilin di ruangan gelap ini**_

 _ **Menuliskan hatiku untukmu pada selembar kertas putih**_

 _ **Kamu yang malu-malu menatapku dan tersenyum**_

 _ **Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar menyukaimu**_

 _ **#**_

Minseok menatap tanaman kecil di depannya yang ia dapat dari Kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Park Yura. Ia sengaja memilih bunga matahari jenis little dorrit.

Baginya itu sudah cukup dan dia meminta pada Park Yura untuk memberitahu orang yang sering mengiriminya bunga untuk berhenti karena dia lebih suka mengambil bunga hidup itu dan merawatnya.

Yura saat itu tersenyum dan mengambil tunas bibit bunga matahari kecil yang lebih praktis untuk dirawat Minseok nantinya, "kau tahu bukan tinggi bunga matahari bisa mencapai tiga meter? Dan itu pasti merepotkanmu!" Minseok hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, kau bisa menganggapnya kekasihmu! Tanaman akan tumbuh dengan subur dengan kasih sayang sama seperti manusia!" oceh Yura dan membuat Minseok takjub.

Minseok tersenyum lalu menyemprotkan air pada tanaman tersebut, "hey, cepatlah berbunga!" kata Minseok, "apa aku perlu memberimu nama juga?"

Minseok menatap ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip tanpa suara. Ia meraihnya dan menyentuh layar ponselnya, menampilkan pesan notifikasi pesan baru yang masuk.

 **Kau sedang apa?**

Minseok hanya membacanya lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Tapi lagi-lagi ponselnya berkedip kembali tapi itu akibat panggilan masuk dengan nama Chanyeol tertera di layar ponselnya, "halo?" kata Minseok ketika ia telah menempelkan ponselnya pada daun telinganya.

"Kupikir kau akan mengabaikan panggilan teleponku juga! apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya suara berat dari speaker ponsel Minseok.

"Tidak! Aku hanya sedang memandangi tanaman bunga tadi!" kata Minseok jujur.

"Jangan terlalu menatapnya! Dia akan malu dan tak berbunga!"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau percaya?"

Minseok hanya mendengus lalu memilih berpindah pada tempat tidurnya, "tidak! Aku lebih percaya Yura unnie daripadamu!" ujar Minseok dan menuai tawa Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Aku tadi menunggumu!" kata Chanyeol dan terdengar sebuah petikan gitar dari ponsel Minseok. Dapat Minseok tebat kini Chanyeol sedang memainkan gitarnya, "kau tidak ikut kompetisi menyanyi? Aku dengar suaramu bagus!"

Minseok terdiam.

"Apa aku menyinggungmu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Minseok tak jua menjawabnya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Minseok sebelumnya. Ia mengalami demam panggung dan pertunjukkan terakhirnya tahun kemarin berjalan buruk karenanya. Sorakan penonton membuatnya makin memburuk. Ia tahu cerita itu dari Jongdae karena saat itu dia memang tidak datang melihat acara tersebut. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak tahu Minseok ikut serta.

"Tidak, hanya saja ak-."

"Aku bisa membantumu! Aku tahu yang kau alami dan aku juga tahu seberapa besar kau ingin menyanyi! Ayo kita lakukan bersama!" sela Chanyeol membuat Minseok membungkam. Sebenarnya sudah sangat lama ia ingin mendengar ucapan itu dikatakan oleh seseorang untuknya.

"Kau sudah janji!"

"Tentu! Bagaimana jika kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol yan langsung diamini oleh Minseok.

Mereka berlatih semalam dan malam itu Minseok bertekad menyerahkan formulir keikutsertaannya besok pada Guru Kim. Sesuatu yang menggelitik kini juga mulai merayap ke dalam tubuh Minsok.

Ia memandangi bunga matahari yang masih ia simpan di dalam ember yang sengaja ia beri air. Bunga-bunga itu sudah ada yang mulai layu sekarang. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada tanaman bunga kesil yang baru ia punya, "kau harus mekar dengan indah, Sunflower!"

 **-xoxo-**

 _ **Oh sayang, aku akan mengatakannya padamu**_

 _ **Oh sayang, aku pikir kau sudah menjeratku**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menghentikan hatiku yang bergetar**_

 _ **Oh, tolong cintaku,**_

 _ **Jujur aku sangat menyukaimu karena hatiku hanya memikirkanmu**_

 _ **Tidak bisa berhenti, aku tak bisa kehilanganmu**_

 **#**

Hari ini hari yang spesial bagi Chanyeol, ia membawa sebuket matahari vanilla ice di tangannya. Menurutnya bunga itu sangat cocok dengan Minseok. Minseok memang dingin tapi ia selalu terlihat manis dengan sikapnya itu.

Ia mendatangi ruang tunggu kontestan sebelum Minseok tampil dan menitipkan bunga itu pada Jongdae, "ah, sudah kuduga! Pasti kau bukan yang mengirimi Minseok bunga matahari itu?"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

Jongdae terkekeh, "tentu saja! Senyum cerah dengan tinggi menjulang seperti bunga matahari itu hanya kau seorang! Terlebih kau sangat terang-terangan dalam menyukainya. Hanya melihat saja semua orang juga akan tahu kau menyukainya!"

Chanyeol menghela napas, "tapi kurasa hanya satu orang yang tidak akan menyadarinya!" kata Chanyeol lesu dan Jongdae hanya terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Bahkan semua orang bisa begitu jelas melihat bahwa aku menyukaimu tapi kenapa kau tidak? Bahkan orang-orang selalu bilang bahwa aku mudah ditebak tapi kenapa kau tak bisa menebak perasaanku?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum getir dengan pikirannya itu.

Ia meminta pamit pada Jongdae dan segera pergi menuju bangku penonton karena giliran Minseok sebentar lagi.

Minseok menatap bunga yang tergeletak di meja riasnya. Jongdae sudah memberitahunya saat berpapasan di lorong bahwa penggemar rahasianya mengirimkannya sebuah bunga.

Ia berjalan perlahan dan meraih buket bunga tersebut, "vanilla ice?" gumam Minseok. ia tahu nama-nama bunga karena akhir-akhir ini ia ikut membantu tugas Chanyeol di toko karena ia merasa tidak enak karena Chanyeol sudah membantunya berlatih.

Minseok mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah amplop terselip disana. Ia mengambilnya dan segera membukanya,

 **Minseok, Selamat atas pertunjukan pertamamu! Aku berharap semua berjalan lancar sesuai latihan kita. Kau juga terlihat cantik hari ini! Ah, kau memang selalu terlihat cantik!**

 **Jika dipikirkan lagi ini sudah sangat lama sejak aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di gedung olahraga dan bernyanyi. Dan apabila kau tahu sejak itu pula aku mulai mengagumimu dan menyukaimu.**

 **Meski aku terlihat santai, aku bukan orang yang mudah mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu sekarang dan bahkan sekarang aku menjadi takut sainganku akan bertambah karena aku pastikan mereka semua akan jatuh cinta dengan suaramu seperti aku. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukai suaramu!**

 **Sekali lagi, selamat!**

 **Park Chanyeol.**

Minseok terhuyung ke belakang dan terselamatkan oleh meja rias. Andai saja benda itu tidak disana, dapat dipastikan gadis mungil itu akan jatuh terjungkal sekarang karena keseimbangan tubuhnya yang tak stabil.

Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sedang menyesali kebodohannya selama ini. memang Jongdae selalu memberinya kode dan sekarang ia baru menyadari semua itu. Minseok mencengkeram tepian meja sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari pergi menyusul Chanyeol yang tadi sempat ia lihat pergi keluar dari auditorium.

 **.**

Yura menatap ke arah adiknya yang terlihat sibuk menata pot-pot bunga di depan tokonya. Ia sedikit heran kenapa adiknya pulang dengan begitu cepat padahal ia pikir adiknya takkan pulang hingga larut malam nanti.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan mengingatku!" sindir Yura sambil mengambil selang air yang tergeletak di samping etalase toko.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "bukankah kau bilang bahwa hari ini pasokan datang?"

"Ya, memang sejak kapan kau patuh padaku?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "sepanjang pagi kau terus mengeluhkannya di depanku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu? Apa kau ingin adikmu ini diserang rasa bersalah karena membiarkanmu bekerja sendiri? Sedangkan aku-."

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa!" teriak Chanyeol kesal pada kakaknya.

"Bukan aku yang memanggilmu, Bodoh! Tapi dia!" ujar Yura sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap bingung pada kakaknya tapi ia menurut juga pada kakaknya utnuk menatap orang di belakangnya. Memastikan apakah yang dipikirkannya sekarang benar? Tapi belum sempurna ia membalik dan menatap penuh orang tersebut, sesuatu menubruk badannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu!" suara lirih itu terdengar samar. Chanyeol mengercapkan matanya berulang kali, yang ia dengar barusan bukan halusinasi, bukan? Yang sekarang memeluknya Minseok, bukan?

Tubuh Minseok terlihat bergetar dan tak berapa lama terdengar suara isakan, "kenapa kau pergi dari sana? Kupikir aku sudah membuatmu kecewa!"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Minseok. ia menatap gadis mungil itu dan mengusap air matanya, "maaf, bukan begitu!" kata Chanyeol. Ia menggaruk pipinya dan menatap ragu pada Minseok, "tapi apakah itu artinya kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Minseok menunduk ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Chanyeol. Ia memilih menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dan memutuskan menunduk pelan. Chanyeol bersorak lalu melompat memeluk kakaknya. Ia merasa bahagia sekarang.

 **-end-**

 **A/N :**

 **FF yang aku paksa untuk tamat hari ini! Karena aku sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Minseok Oppa.**

 **Saengil Chukkae, Oppa!**


End file.
